


I Really Love Inseams

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a fashion designer because he really likes clothes, but more than that, he likes making clothes for Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Love Inseams

Kurt really liked clothes. He liked the fabrics and the colors and how different lighting could really change how it all looked. He liked the experimental nature of it all and how he could literally do anything he wanted. Lately, though, his focus wasn't on trying out something new. He was focused on Blaine.

Blaine was peerlessly handsome, if unfortunate in stature for his field. He was also far more expressive and vibrant than any model Kurt had ever met. Kurt had first seen him during a photoshoot for a magazine spread. The clothes hadn't quite suited him; it wasn't the design that Kurt would have chosen him to wear, though it was close, and now that Blaine was his to work with, he could prove what an epic slip up his competitors had committed.

So he made clothes for Blaine. He cut lines that would make his legs seem longer and reveal the appealing curve of his shoulders. He picked colors that would make the bright shade of Blaine's eyes all the more striking. He found fabrics that were sinfully soft and comfortable to wear for the hours it would take to go through the photoshoot. By the end of the first week, Kurt already had five racks' worth of clothing that was ready for Blaine to wear.

"That's a lot of clothes you've made," commented Blaine. He was early for the first found of pictures by nearly an hour. "I had no idea you would be so prolific."

"I was inspired," Kurt told him, smiling a little. It was embarrassing, perhaps, to have been thinking of Blaine as his muse.

Blaine just returned his smile with one of his own -- one more stunning and charming than Kurt was fully prepared to deal with -- and said, "I look forward to it then. I'm sure every piece will be a wonder to wear at last."

The first hour of photos went well. Blaine let himself be directed easily into different positions, to different sets. Kurt got to watch him sprawl over the top of pianos and walk down rugged-looking stairs. Blaine sank into the embrace of chairs with high backs and against pristine white backgrounds. There was a monitor that flashed briefly with every photo that was taken. Kurt didn't pay attention to it. The photography wasn't his concern right now; his clothes suited Blaine flawlessly, so naturally the photos would express that. In the meantime, Kurt could let his eyes feast on Blaine between takes -- the way he smoothed his hands over the clothes, the easy way he wore them, the way his eyes brightened when he was pulled aside to change into the next set.

With every progressive outfit, though, Kurt realized something more devastating. He didn't care about the clothes any more; he was too busy watching Blaine's face. Blaine was a hard worker, so his face was carefully neutral whenever the camera was trained on him. As soon as the camera was turned away, however, those amber eyes were fluttering shut as he lifted his collar to his nose to breathe it in. It was only because Kurt was watching Blaine's face that he noticed Blaine returning the scrutiny. His impassive expression in front of the camera started to burn with a quiet intensity, shadowing his eyes with a focus that made Kurt's mouth go dry. It was another couple hours, during which the photographer complimented Blaine on being especially photogenic today, before Blaine cornered him near the make-up counter.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed. "You said that you were inspired for this line, right?" 

Kurt nodded mutely, unable to take his eyes away from the way the starched cut of the collar framed the dip of Blaine's neck into shoulder, how it created this little space where Kurt could fit his mouth and hide the mark of his teeth. Blaine took a small step forward and tilted his mouth toward Kurt's ear. 

"If you ever need more inspiration..." Blaine picked up an eyeliner pen from the counter and painted a set of numbers on the back of Kurt's hand. His breath was warm as he blew on the numbers to dry them, but Kurt shivered all the same. Blaine smiled and winked. "Call me."


End file.
